Amnesia
by BurntFishy
Summary: Luigi wakes up in a hospital with amnesia. Will he be able to remember his loved ones? Daisy X Luigi


Amnesia

By BurntFishy

Desc. Luigi wakes up in a hospital with amnesia. Will he be able to remember his loved ones? Daisy X Luigi

A/N I was never good at writing stories and this is like my first one so please don't be too harsh on the reviews :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. They all belong to Nintendo. Please don't sue! * hides *

**Chapter 1, Forgetful**

Luigi woke up.

He was lying on a bed. He looked around and heard a continuous beeping noise that matched his heart beat. He looked at all the instruments in the room and realized that he was in a hospital. _Why am I here? Did something bad happen to me? _He looked at his arms and saw they were covered in bruises. _Aw man, I really must have gotten beat up. _He tried to get up. "Uhhhhh...", he said in his efforts to rise.

"Luigi, are you awake?", asked a voice that sounded like it belonged to a girl.

"Wha...?", he managed to say before the girl ran up to him and helped him sit up. Luigi saw his vision blur from sitting up since he was lying down for... who knows how long? The girl looked at Luigi for a moment and then suddenly, she hugged him really tightly. When she finally did pull away, Luigi was gasping for air. "Why did you...-"

"Oh Luigi, I never thought you would wake up!", the girl cut him off.

"Excuse me but I-", he began.

"But what?", the girl cut him off again.

_Geez, this girl needs to learn some manners, _Luigi thought to him self. "I don't know you", he blurted out without even thinking about what he was saying.

"Excuse me?", replied the girl, looking hurt.

"I don't seem to remember...", Luigi muttered as he held his head from the pain.

"What do you mean you don't remember?", said the girl, "I'm your girlfriend!"

Luigi tried to think of all the things in the past, but there was only emptiness in his brain. "I'm sorry but..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the girl ran out of the room, with tears in her eyes. Without any support, Luigi fell back in his bed. He heard a door slam shut. _Huh? What happened? Did I do something wrong? Why can't I remember anything? Maybe if a take a quick nap, then everything will come back to me, _Luigi decided.

He drifted back to sleep thinking of all the possibilities that could have happened for him to end up in a hospital, and more importantly, he was thinking of who that girl was...

...

Luigi woke up again. He could hear people around him murmuring. He felt dizzy still and couldn't make out some of the words they were saying.

"...may have a light case of ...", someone explained.

"...he be able to remember?", asked a voice, which was very familiar.

"...can't tell until we perform some tests but obviously... "

That's all that Luigi heard before he fell asleep again.

...

"Hey Luigi, wake up!" someone shouted in his face.

"Huh?", Luigi's eyes snapped open. He saw a man staring at him. He was wearing a red hat with a M on it.

"Hey bro, you feeling alright?" asked the man.

Luigi wanted to say that he didn't know him either but he wanted to start a conversation with someone.

"Umm... my head hurts, I'm covered in bruises and I seem to lost a little of my memory", Luigi said, picking his words carefully.

"You hurt her pretty bad you know", said the man.

"Huh who?", replied Luigi.

The man raised an eyebrow, shook his head and said, "You remember me, right?"

Luigi thought for a moment, he tried recalling the last time he had seen this man but nothing would come up. Luigi looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"I...", he started "don't remember".

The man looked serious. "The doctors were right, you do seem to have memory loss".

The man looked up at the clock and said, "I have to go now, you're coming home soon after a few days".

"Wait!" Luigi said as the man opened the door to leave."Who are you?"

The man frowned and shook his head because he couldn't believe he didn't remember him.

"I'm your brother, Mario", and with that, he went outside and closed the door. Leaving Luigi in the dark room alone.


End file.
